You Want To Be What?
by KageAkuma5020
Summary: People are quite kind individuals in Junrinan, but to towards Toshiro, most of them are cold and nasty, some even fear him for some unknown reason. Toshiro is quite use to this and has a rather loner disposition so he is shocked senseless to find a boy interested in being his friend. Will Toshiro accept the offer of friendship? Or will he stay hidden in his own little world?


**A/N: ****Hello me dear readers! Now, I have to warn you now, this might not be very good but this is mainly being written for self-entertainment purposes really. I'm posting it here because some of you don't care if it's not the absolute best writing as long as it has a good story line. To be honest I don't know where this is going, like I said, self-entertainment, so it shall write itself :P It is mainly based off Ichigo being born in Soul society instead of the living world and he is trying to befriend Toshiro :) For some reason my brain keeps coming up with friendship stories for them…strange seeing how I'm a IchiHitsu Fangirl XD If my brain doesn't go to wild then this should only be short, 15 chapters or less. The maximum is about 20 but I seriously don't know. I don't even know if this is going to work out. I have other stuff planned for when this is finished and hopefully everything goes to plan. **

**I must say, I am annoyed with myself. I told myself to write small fics and finish some of the small ones on my laptop but my brain thought differently. I didn't want to start all the big ones I am planning as I still want to get back to my other story 'This Time, I WILL Protect You!', but I don't see that happening the way I wanted…so that story is on even longer postponement unless I can get my laptop in a less chaotic state and find the chapters. Also, I am fairly good at doing multiple things at once, so if I have two or more stories up at once, don't threat, unless I tell you too XD **

**Anyway, enough of that! Hope you enjoy! Leave a few comments about what Ichigo could do to try befriending the hardheaded Toshiro in the reviews! It might help to fuel my mind, or just keep it on track and not go completely over bored XD Annnnyyyywwaaaayyy…..enjoy!**

Rukongai. It's the largest portion of the world that souls dwell in, where souls await until they are reincarnated back into the living world. This world is called Soul Society. The Soul Society has a capital which inhabits the Gotei 13, the Soul Society's military which exists for the main purpose of maintaining balance in the world. Then there is Rukongai, the rest that makes up Soul Society. Rukongai has the most population between it and Seireitei and is divided into 320 districts. There are 80 districts in four sections, North Rukongai, West Rukongai, South Rukongai and East Rukongai. Some of the districts are luxurious and peaceful, but others not so much.

First district of West Rukongai, Junrinan. This district is one of many peaceful and well-nourished areas, with beautiful scenery surrounding the village and friendly people roaming around happily. There are dirt roads and paths, lushes green trees and beautiful rivers. It is a good place to live, souls walk the streets happily, and children play against each other in various activities like soccer, tag and spinning tops. It is a happy and serene district. But for one young soul, he really couldn't care less whether it was happy and rich or barren and poor. To him it didn't matter because neither would feel like home. This particular soul wants nothing more in life than to belong. Home is somewhere where you were happy, with people who love you and friends that cherish you; he didn't have any of that. Well, it would be wrong to say no one; he had a loving grandmother, though she was pretty crippled and old. He loved her dearly, why wouldn't he? But he was the one who looked after her so he didn't feel like a proper kid. He had to grow up faster than he should of, but he had too. He doesn't blame her at all, actually he thanks he for loving him even though no one would not. Even though he had her to love him he still didn't feel at home. As for friends, well he didn't have any. Not because he was busy looking after his Grandmother, well that was a reason but not the main one. People feared him. For what reason? He didn't know. He never did anything to them, he was a little quiet and distant toward people whom were not known to him personally, but isn't everyone like that to strangers? Isn't everyone a little afraid of something new? That's what stumped the boy, that's why he had no idea why he was hated so much. He felt so alone in this big world, like no one really wanted him here. Until one day…

"Hey, Toshiro!" A young girl called as she ran up to him. "Want to play with us?" She said with a smile as she motioned at the group behind her. Toshiro stopped to look at girl, the book he was holding falling shut as he looked up at her with a rather displeased expression, though she didn't seem bothered by the obvious show of discontentment towards her even after she had went out of her way to be friendly. The small boy watched her closely and carefully for a moment, trying to see whether or not she seemed like she was forcing on the act or just playing the roll smoothly, he never had her actually being nice as an option. After a few moments of observing her softly, and swiftly enough for her not to notice, he had found nothing, until he went to stare back at the playground did he notice. He almost missed it, but of course he found the small sign of nervousness or fear from the people that tried to stand near him and talk to him, and actually this wasn't actually hard to miss. The girl's right hand was partially behind her back clutching onto the fabric of her pink kimono hard, her thumb fiddling with the bunched up fabric in her grasp. Toshiro felt his shoulders sink in sadness, he knew it, and he knew she was acting it all out. He clutched onto his book as his gaze drifted from her hand to the glaring faces of the children at the field. Toshiro let a shaky sighed pass his lips as his eyes fell to the ground.

"No, Momo." He finally managed before beginning to walk off. The girl known as Momo grabbed his wrist, pulling him to face her.

"But Toshiro I-"

"No!" He cut her off. He didn't like people who lied to him, it wasn't fair. Momo jumped a bit at his tone, taking a step back as she looked at him with hurt. He glared at her, though he wasn't just mad at her but at himself. "Just leave me alone." He said firmly before running off.

Toshiro had reached the river where he usually sat alone. The area in which he sat was fairly darkened by the huge trees that surrounded the area, so no one wanted to come near it. He stumbled to a nearby tree and leaned his back against it. He was puffing quite hard, he hadn't stopped running. Toshiro's eyes started to sting as tears threatened to fall. He hit his head lightly on the tree a few times, muttering nasty comments about himself. He hated this, he hated it all! He just wish they would all either stop lying or just leave him the hell alone! Then suddenly his knees finally gave out from exhaustion and he slid down the tree. He fell to the grass and pulled his knees to his chest as the tears finally started to fall as he began uttering the insults once more.

"Weirdo."

"Mean."

"Cold."

"F-freak…"

He muttered to himself sobbing. He continued to call himself a freak, over and over again. The more he said it, the more it ached inside, and the more it ached, the more he cried. He sat like this for a very long time, cursing to himself and crying. Soon his tears began to lessen, his words beginning to fail in being audible. After an hour he was just sitting there with his knees brought up to his chest, his arms on his knees as he buried his face. He sat there motionless for a very, very long time; usually he sat motionless and speechless for hours. Toshiro seemed almost lifeless as he sat there, but then suddenly he fell sideways. He lay on the grass loosely, his still puffy red eyes fluttering shut. He took one last deep shaky breath before drifting in to a little slumber, hoping the realms of sleep would be his escape from this cruel world.

The sweet smell of the river hung around him as warmth radiated onto his abnormally cold body. Toshiro began to stir at the actually nice heat filling his tiny form. This is why he liked it here; this is why he spent most of his young days hiding away here, alone and safe. Toshiro shifted ever so slightly to get comfortable when he heard muffled yells. His eyes fluttered open at the sudden noise and he pushed himself up lazily. He took his time in yawning and stretching, the shouting not registering with his still lethargic mind. He looked up to the tree tops to see the sun hide behind the leaves one again, leaving the little area to fall into darkness once more. It was at least one o'clock which meant he had been there for over five hours. The young boy sighed, he wish he had stayed a sleep. He was happy in his own world, he was loved by so many, though his dream word was not like most. You see, in his world he was no strange small kid, no…he was a huge, magnificent, Dragon. He was an icy cyan blue dragon, with scales that gleam and a roar that shook the lands. He was powerful and bright, but kind and gentle despite his mighty appearance. He had his friend the little brown mouse, a red monkey, and a white rabbit, but the one that appealed to him the most, was the little orange cat that had befriended him.

'_Why did I wake up for?' _Toshiro thought to himself annoyed, he wasn't ready to leave his little world yet. Even though he thought the dream to be quite childish he would never want to dream of anything else. Toshiro then frowned once hearing a yell, but as soon as he got up to check it out suddenly he saw a blur of colour before hitting the ground. He groaned loudly at the sudden impact and squirmed under the weight. Toshiro was having hard time breathing when the thing on top of him shot up.

"Oh, sorry!" A boy's voice said as he got up. Toshiro was puffing, the impact made him winded, as he pushed himself up into a seated position. "A-are you ok?" The voice asked in a low shaky tone. Toshiro looked up and blinked a couple of times. It was a boy, probably no younger then him. He stood there scratching the back of his neck. "Well?" He asked again.

"Well what?" Toshiro snapped. The boy jumped at his sudden outburst. Toshiro's eyes went wide before he looked away, he didn't like snapping at people but they asked some stupid things sometimes.

"S-sorry." The boy said. "I should have watched where I was going." He said still scratching the back of his neck. Toshiro huffed, pushing himself back so that he leaned on the tree again.

"Yeah you should of." He said whilst dusting himself off. The young boy scowled at him and opened his mouth to argue when he heard voices.

"Oi, Berry! Where are ya!"

"Ya better come out now Berry!"

"Or we gon' make you pay!"

Toshiro arched a brow towards the direction they were coming from. Usually people of Junrinan were friendly and caring; you had to do something pretty bad get them to want to hurt you.

"Hey, are they-" Toshiro started but got cut off as the boy shot down beside him. Their shoulders pressed together hard as the strange boy sat very still. Toshiro stared wide eyed at him, he wasn't use to being in contact with people, and quite frankly he didn't like it. "What the hell are you-" He started but once again got cut off by the kid. He had placed a hand over his mouth and motioned with his other hand to stay quite. Toshiro just glared at the boy but stayed still and quiet. After at least five minutes the boy looked around a bit before he sighed a very audible sigh then removed his hand from the still scowling Toshiro and slumped back on the tree in relief. Toshiro continued to glare at the boy for his previous actions, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy turned to him and blinked, a small scowl forming on his features.

"What?" He asked. Toshiro just rolled his eyes, slumping back on the tree himself. The boy too rolled his eyes. They sat there for a few more moments before he turned to Toshiro again. "What are you doing in a place like this for? Hiding too?" Toshiro gave him a strange look then. _'So that's what he was doing here.' _Toshiro thought. He shook his head while picking up his book.

"No." He said simply as he began to read. The boy mouthed 'Oh' and looked back at the river. They sat in silence once more before the kid spoke again.

"So, why would you be in a place like this then?" He asked. Toshiro groaned in annoyance.

"That's my business not yours, ok? Leave me alone!" He snapped. He shook his head even angrier now that he had lost his place on the page. The male next to him grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just asking, sheesh." He said. Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You don't need to get all snappy." Toshiro felt a vein pop at that as he slammed his book closed.

"I have a right to be snappy!" He snapped again. He was getting fed up with this strange unknown kid. "I mean here I was minding my own business when you barge into me! Then you suddenly squish up next to me invading my personal space, put your hand over my mouth and then not even tell me why! I don't even know who the heck you are!" Toshiro yelled in frustration. The boy blinked at the fuming albino in front of him, speechless and dumbfounded. He was right; he had done some stupid things that had given the white-haired boy a reason for being angry. The boy sighed scratched the back of his neck slightly.

"Right, sorry." He said quietly. "Let me explain." He said. Toshiro took a few calming breaths before sitting patiently, waiting for him to explain himself. "Where should I start?" The boy asked. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Your name?" He said in monotone. The boy smiled.

"Ok. Right. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm thirteen." Ichigo said smiling. Toshiro looked the boy up and down. He didn't seem thirteen, actually he seem a little older. He was rather tall and he was a ginger, which was strange because Toshiro had never met a ginger before. Ichigo wore a plan dark blue kimono and no shoes. Toshiro could see quite well in the dark but couldn't make out what his eye colour was. "What about you?" Ichigo said interrupting Toshiro's observation. The white-haired boy jolted a little before glaring at him.

"Why should I tell you my name and age?" He asked. Ichigo glared back.

"I told you mine, so it's only fair!" Ichigo growled. Toshiro just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood from the tree. Ichigo continued to babble on about how it was impolite to not introduce one's self after he had introduced himself. Toshiro merely dusted off his light green kimono and picked up his book. Giving the strange boy one last disapproved shake of his head, Toshiro turned around and began to walk off. Ichigo stopped mid-sentence, realizing the kid he was arguing with was walking away. Still wanting his name, and the victory of this self-argument, Ichigo scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up with the white-haired boy.

* * *

"Is it Takuma?"

"No."

"Um…Takashi?"

"No."

"Tamaki?"

"No."

"Come on, am I getting close?"

"Nope."

Ichigo had followed Toshiro for only five minutes and he already had the small boy nearing braking point. Toshiro's eye twitched furiously as the two walked along the river bank, Ichigo calling out every boy name under the sun, even a few female ones. See, Ichigo had fixed himself on finding out Toshiro's name, seeing how Toshiro didn't seem willing to give up the information. Despite the annoyed flinching of his left eye, Toshiro's face was set into a bored expression and his shoulders were slightly slumped. He kept whining in his head for the idiot boy to go away! But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to actually tell him to leave. Toshiro began to wonder whether he actually wanted the company, he never had anyone want to actually be near him let alone get to know him! It was different and maybe that was it, maybe he was just scared…

"Oh, I know!" Ichigo sang as he jumped in front of Toshiro, which caused the small boy to jolt slightly in fright. Ichigo grinned as he stared into wide teal eyes, feeling triumphant with his latest guess of his name. Even if it was wrong, Ichigo felt as though it suited the small boy quite well and he had made plans to probably call him that if the snowy haired boy was still reluctant in revealing his name. Toshiro blinked, waiting rather curiously to hear what the stubborn headed kid had so idiotically came up with, and he knew it wasn't going to be right.

"Rin!" Chimed the redhead, his arms crossing over his chest as he continued to grin.

"Rin?" Toshiro echoed his face baffled as he stared at the kid confused. Ichigo gave a sharp nod, his facial expression faltering a little as his head tilted back to stare at the tree tops. The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to concentrate hard on something for a long while before bringing his scowling gaze to meet Toshiro's bemused expression.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked seemly not bothered by the fact the young boy was still staring wide eyed at him. Toshiro blinked a few times though the question just asked by the boy didn't even register with him; in fact it was like it wasn't even spoken at all.

"Rin? How the hell…do I look like a Rin?" Toshiro said slowly, more to himself then to Ichigo. Ichigo was now the one to look lost now. He blinked a numerous times, mouthing a 'what?' before he realized he was still going on about the names. Shrugging, Ichigo averted his gaze to the ground as he began to kick a few stones around.

"I don't know. Rin Just seems to suit you to me," He said lightly. "…and I like that name." he mumbled in a shrug. Toshiro stood there blinking for a long while; his shoulders slumped as he just stared at him. He didn't get it. Why is he doing this? Why is he wasting his time with a freak like him? No one hangs with Toshiro, so why was he? Had he been dared to? Or was he just being uncommonly friendly? He honestly couldn't tell. He had no idea why anyone would not only want to actually stay near him, but want to know his name, stay bugging him just to find out what it was and then name him a name they like. It was weird, and to be quite honest, Toshiro didn't know whether he liked the newly found attention. It was sort of too much to be honest; already Ichigo had driven him to the point where Toshiro had the urge to punch him in the mouth to shut him up. If that wasn't too much than he didn't know what was. All of it was starting to give him a headache, the yelling, the chattering, confusion and thinking, all of it! It was making his head spin and fog up; it was all way too much for a life changing experience, no matter whether good or bad, to happen in one day. At that, the white-haired boy covered his ears with his hands to stop the sound of Ichigo's voice from making him anymore dizzy, and began to shake his head from side to side.

"Stop!" Toshiro snapped, his patience had worn thin and broke the instant Ichigo asked again about the time. Toshiro was breathing quite heavily and his head was throbbing in pain. He couldn't think clearly at all now, thanks to Ichigo as his head was now fully exhausted from trying to figure out whether he was real or putting on an act.

Ichigo blinked a few times, a light ghost of a scowl on his face as he stared partially wide eyed at the boy in front of him. He was slightly confused at the sudden shout from the boy. What had he done wrong? All he was doing was making small talk, something he knew he was not good at but tried because he wanted to talk to him. He didn't know why, he only just met the kid and he was already snappy and quite rude. He didn't actually try to engage in the attempted conversations he had tried to make happen, he didn't even want to introduce himself. Ichigo just wanted to be nice, was that so bad?

"Just…just leave me alone!" Toshiro shouted, though his voice wavered in emotion as he began to run off. Ichigo went to stop him from leaving but was too late to react fast enough. He watched the small figure disappear into the shadows before sighing. He still didn't understand what he had done to have caused the boy such anger and distress, but whatever he did he was going to find out, after all he still doesn't know the boy's name.

Ichigo shook his head, the action making his eyes catch a glimpse of a small blue square on the ground. Bending down to pick it up Ichigo smirked as he realized what it was. He dusted of the object which was now his reason to search for the little white-haired boy and sighed as he began to walk, though he stop abruptly as his facial expression changed from happy to a look of fear as he cussed under his breath. He looked around frantically before peering into the darkness where Toshiro had vanished. Gulping he began to walk fast in the direction, hoping to god that it was the way out of here.

**A/N: ****And that's it. Hope you liked it :) Like I said, I know it's not the best (Trust me I know I can do better -.-) but I just hate writing the first chapter to things, it's hard! I think I will like writing the chapters near the middle better because I know partially where this is going :P at the start you don't know what you should introduce or not, you know? Anyway, please review!**

**BTW: I will be answering ANY questions you have in each chapter in the A/N ok? So don't hesitate to ask a question in the reviews or PM if you want a faster answer :) Anyway, until next time KageAkuma out! :P :D :) :3 **


End file.
